


The Wind & Spark

by SSSkeletonsoffun



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Other, additional tags will be added as more chapters come out, its honestly just oneshots with my ocs and how the effect the world, pleAse validate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSkeletonsoffun/pseuds/SSSkeletonsoffun
Summary: Fe3h one-shots with my ocs featuring relationships, the disaster squad, and how they effect the world in generalNone of these chapters will be proofread as these are mostly for fun and I'm too lazy to do it myself,, so if nyall see any errors or anything,, pwease tell me thank asdfasdfsdf





	The Wind & Spark

"I like your wyvern."

The young boy raised his head to see a girl wearing a tattered dress with long, messy, pink hair looking at the plush wyvern in his arms. 

"Oh… uh, thanks. My mama made it for me…"

"It's really cute. Does it have a name?"

He hesitated before answering. He had been made fun of before by other kids in the village for naming his plush. That's why he was out in the woods alone to begin with, the other kids were bullying him again. However, he figured that she was a stranger who didn't live in the village and they'd probably never see each other again, so there was no harm in telling her.

"Her name- her name's Daisy…" He said quietly while looking back down at his lap. 

"Daisy…? That's so cute!"

He whipped his head back up to see if she was being genuine or not and was greeted by the sight of the girl smiling at him.

The boy was in shock and felt heat rushing to his cheeks. He's never gotten a kind reaction to him having a plush from anyone other than a family member before.

"T-thank you… Um, I, uh, I'm uh, um, I'm Kostis." He found himself quietly stuttering out. 

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kostis! I'm Aveline but you can just call me Avi." 

"It's nice to meet you too, Avi."

"Can I sit?"

"Oh! Of course!"

Kostis scoots over on the log he was seated on, making room for Avi to sit down next to him.

"So, what are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Well…" He internally debated. Should he tell her? They only just met but… he didn't have any friends and he didn't want to pass up this opportunity. 

"The other kids were being mean again… they were calling me a girl and making fun of Daisy." He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes again.

"What!? How rude of them! I think Daisy is wonderful! And what's wrong with being a girl?"

"Oh! Nothing at all! It's just, they were making fun of my hair and the fact that I like jewelry. In my family most of us keep our hair long, but mine got cut a few months ago because one of the other boys thought it would be funny if he came up behind me and cut it. I've been trying to grow it back out and they were calling me weak and girly for it again."

"Hmm… There's only one thing to do about this."

Kostis hummed to show he was listening while wiping the tears welling in his eyes.

"Let me do your hair!"

For the third time today he looked up at the girl in surprise.

"I… what?"

"Let me do your hair! Embrace it! If you tell them: Yeah! This is who I am! Deal with it! They'll have to back off eventually, right?"

He stared at Avi for a few moments trying to think of a response that wouldn't sound stupid. 

"Um… I guess? I've never tried that before…"

"Great! Then let's go! There are some really pretty flowers that would look nice in your hair growing over here! I don't know how to braid or anything, but I can still make you a flower crown!"

"I could teach you. How- how to braid hair, I mean. My older sister taught- she taught me before she moved back to Duscur. And I braid my younger sisters' hair too. And mine when it was longer."

"Oh! Really? That's great! Let's go!"

Avi grabbed his hand and pulled him from the log, running off into the woods with Kostis in tow.

For the first time in his life, he felt like he had finally made a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written anything in so long I feel like all my writing skills have been violently ejected from my body. But you know what?? You can't get better if you don't try which is exactly what I'm doing rn!!!! 😤😤😤
> 
> Also,, this was written while I was half asleep and also late at night so uhhh,, wh o o p s


End file.
